The Epic Fail of Sasuke's Second Kiss
by BBQramen
Summary: It's an epic fail of a sort of epic love story. Naruto is making a movie, Sasuke gets his second kiss, and everything is an epic fail due to Lady Tsunade's crazy necklace. Don't stop reading if the beginning seems too sappy, it gets really funny. Please READ AND REVIEW!


**The Epic Fail of Sasuke's Second Kiss**

_Scene: Very Rainy_

"Sasuke, you don't understand how bad it feels to betray my family just so we can be together. It's so hard! I am so confused!"

"My sweet cherry blossom, I may not know exactly how you feel but I know that I love you!"

_*Sasuke leans in and tries to kiss Sakura on the forehead.*_

"Sasuke, stop it! I think we need to spend some time apart so I can think about this."

"Okay, Sakura if that is what you wish. I truly love you and I want the best for you."

_*Sasuke embraces Sakura. Then they start to walk away when Sakura says something.*_

"I'm so sorry, but I love someone else!"

"What, sweet cherry blossom? You love another!"

"Yes, forgive me for this but the one I truly love is…wait, wait, CUT!"

The cameras stop rolling and Sakura goes up to Naruto and says,

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN I LOVE YOU IF YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THE MOVIE! STOP PLAYING WITH THE SCRIPT"

Naruto holds on to the necklace Lady Tsunade gave him and sighs.

"Sakura, every good movie has a twist. We'll reshoot some of the old scenes so that I will be in the movie. Isn't that a great idea?"

"RESHOOT?!"

Sasuke clears his throat then says,

"I agree with Sakura. And what's up with my new costume? I look like a stripper." He looks down at his exposed chest.

Ino, the costume designer, says,

"You have a _really_ _good_ body so we have to show it off." She winks before continuing, "And it will attract more girls."

Sakura blushes before saying,

"I agree with Ino." She turns redder then says, "No, just the second part, not the first."

Sasuke blushes too then snaps,

"Wait, so you're saying that I don't have a hot body?"

"No! No! You have an amazingly hot body….mmmm."

Sasuke grabs Sakura by the waist then slowly kisses her. Ino shrieks then grabs Naruto's brand new camera and hits the kissing couple's heads then screams.

"SAKURA! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE KUN'S **SECOND** KISS!"

Sakura and Sasuke both pass out and fall on top of Ino. Naruto also faints, when he sees that his new camera, that had a month's worth of footage on it, was destroyed. Hinata trips on a wire, before she could help Naruto and twists her ankle. Kiba, who happened to be fixing Tenten's (the hair and makeup person) favorite blow dryer, was standing next to a pool of water (the water was being used to make fake rain) falls back and gets electrocuted. Shino, who was trying to get rid of a bug problem in the pool, gets electrocuted too. Tenten sees that her favorite blow dryer had been ruined and faints (forward). She happened to be trimming Rock Lee's hair and as she fainted she stabs Lee in the neck (by accident, of course). Lee was listening to his favorite song ("Feel the Youth") on his iPod and didn't hear the shaver coming close to his neck so he didn't have time to dodge it. After Neji saw (what looked like) Tenten stabbing Lee in the neck he tried to help them but while he was running to them he trips into the dangerous pool of water. Shikamaru and Chouji were at the snack bar when they see what had happened to their friends. Chouji asks,

"I wonder what Ino did this time."

"I don't want to know, but I think we should get help."

"Wait! Before we go, we should save the food!"

And that is how Naruto's (doomed from the start) movie was ruined.

P.S.

An hour later Chouji gets food poisoning and Shikamaru passes out after dragging Chouji halfway to the hospital.

P.P.S.

Everyone healed from their injuries about a month after their first attempt to make the movie. Naruto claims that that was all Tsunade's necklace's fault (if he's right he might not die!). Tsunade gives Naruto a new camera. He reshoots the movie and it becomes a big hit in Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the story! This story is dedicated to Bunny and Concon because they forced Lacey to get the story back from that evil girl! This story had a very interesting back story. Please REVIEW!


End file.
